


Ты стал легендой

by Northpoleowl



Series: 2017: мини G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: "Энтерпрайз" овеяна легендами, так же как и ее суровый капитан.





	Ты стал легендой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Have Become a Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310749) by Werewolvesarereal. 



> Предупреждения: текст также можно отнести и ко вселенной Star Trek: The original Series, в тексте явных указаний не имеется

— Я слышала, он объявлял людям выговор за одну лишь улыбку, — предупреждает ее кузина. Лейла Торрес натянуто улыбается, но не возражает.  
Торрес говорит себе, что нет нужды волноваться — она на «Энтерпрайз» всего на три недели, только чтобы поделиться своими познаниями в области вооружения для проведения военных действий против клингонов. Она — один из ведущих экспертов по технологии маскировки, ее услуги чрезвычайно востребованы. За одно это капитан Спок будет ее уважать, уверяет она себя.  
Но Торрес совсем не ожидает, что, когда она поднимется на борт, ее встретит сама живая легенда.  
— Лейтенант. — Капитан поднимает руку в знакомом вулканском та’але, и она неуклюже пытается повторить жест.  
— Капитан, я…  
— Добро пожаловать на борт. «Энтерпрайз» полагает, что ваши навыки будут полезными. Йомен Джонс покажет вам вашу каюту. — С этими словами он разворачивается и уходит.  
И Торрес решает, что слухи могут и врать — это место, возможно, еще ужаснее, чем говорят.

*

С самого начала войны с клингонами «Энтерпрайз» стала почти легендой. Конечно, никто не сомневается, почему. Как флагман Федерации она неизменно на самом острие атаки и всегда побеждает, даже если кажется, что нет никаких шансов. Клингонская империя до нелепости щедра, предлагая вознаграждение за головы ее членов экипажа, а тот, кто сможет взять живым или мертвым капитана Спока, получит целую планету.  
«Благородный враг», зовут они его, а также «поганый вулканский пережиток».  
Но, несмотря на всю славу, которой овеяна «Энтерпрайз», люди на космостанциях избегают ее экипаж. Только слухи, одни они…  
— Вот ваша каюта, — говорит Джонс.  
— Спасибо.  
Джонс коротко кивает и, развернувшись, выходит за дверь.  
Ни единой улыбки. Торрес старается не нервничать из-за всего этого.  
Она встречает свою соседку улыбкой и приветствием, но разочарована, узнав, что та такая же новенькая на корабле. — Я лишь слышала всякие истории, — говорит Айни.  
— В отличие от меня.  
— Но я горжусь быть здесь, — добавляет Айни, — хорошая должность, и «Энтерпрайз» — самое лучшее судно, даже если…  
— Да. Даже если…  
Они гуляют вдвоем — на акклиматизацию им дается всего день, уже завтра они обе должны заступить на дежурство, завтра «Энтерпрайз» будет в пограничной клингонской зоне.  
«Энтерпрайз» прекрасна, но будто населена призраками, и Торрес не может отделаться от впечатления, что корабль завораживает, словно гладкие кости скелета. На корабле пятьсот два члена экипажа, в мирное время их четыреста тридцать, но многие погибли в бою, и теперь почти нет времени вернуться на базу для набора новых офицеров, так что сейчас на борту переизбыток инженерного персонала и сотрудников службы безопасности. Тем не менее, все попадающиеся навстречу помещения безлюдны.  
— Может быть, люди отдыхают, — говорит Айни, будто отвечая на ее мысли. Они прошли уже четыре пустых коридора.  
— Может быть.  
Торрес поражается, как много сейчас на борту новых офицеров. Поражается, как много погибло с тех пор, как «Энтерпрайз» в последний раз покинула доки, всего за четыре месяца, и многие уже нуждаются в замене.  
— Может, нам лучше вернуться? — тихо предлагает Айни, устав бессмысленно кружить по палубе без единой живой души вокруг, — кажется, я утомилась после всего этого…  
Торрес торопливо соглашается.

*

Она набирает еду в столовой, среди толпы уставших офицеров, вымотанных месяцами, годами постоянных дежурств, и чувствует себя почти виновной за свое любопытство. Торрес берет поднос с едой и ищет, куда бы присесть.  
— Я слышал, у него нет души, — шепчут у нее за спиной.  
(Она просто радуется, что кто-то еще, кроме нее, сказал это).  
Другие новенькие беспокойно оглядываются по сторонам. Но никто из них не ожидает ответа от ветеранов.  
За несколько столиков от них — вне пределов слышимости, так? — коммандер Чехов хохочет с такой силой, что почти падает со стула, заставляя дребезжать столовое серебро. Все они невольно подпрыгивают.  
— Н-нет души! — хрипит он. — Это будет мое любимое… самое любимое…

Его смех довольно странен. Человек, сидящий с ним рядом, выглядит одновременно забавляющимся и раздраженным, он гневно смотрит на новеньких, и те поспешно отворачиваются.  
Торрес, потрясенная, проходит мимо. Только потому, говорит она себе, что это плохая идея — объединяться с теми, кто оскорбляет вышестоящего офицера.  
Только поэтому.

*

Сигнал тревоги раздается в четвертый день ее пребывания на борту.  
Она пробуждается от крепкого сна и нашаривает свои ботинки, все еще наполовину во власти приятного и смущающего сновидения, почти бегом вываливается из каюты и потрясенно замирает: коридоры полны народу — она не видела разом столько людей со своего прибытия — аккуратно одетые офицеры целеустремленно движутся во все стороны. Зрелище выводит ее из ступора, и она направляется на мостик.  
Там капитан Спок едва удостаивает ее взглядом. Она занимает место у инженерной консоли вооружения, выводя на экран сканы вражеских кораблей.  
Торрес резко выдыхает. Женский голос по системе связи подтверждает то, что она видит своими глазами.  
— Один крейсер класса «К`т`инга», капитан, и две хищные птицы.  
Хищные птицы — не противник кораблю класса «Конституция». Но вот крейсер класса «К`т`инга» — да. И если все эти корабли…  
Она закусывает губу, а потом говорит:  
— Обнаружены тахионные колебания, сэр. Скорее всего, они задействовали маскировочные устройства.  
Капитан ничем не показывает, что слышит ее.  
— Поднять щиты. Энсин Бельц, поприветствуйте капитана «Мортиры».  
Юный офицер связи вызывает крейсер «К`т`инга».  
— …Не отвечают, сэр.  
— Стреляют! — выпаливает Торрес.  
— Маневр уклонения. Орудия к бою.  
Позор, что до сих пор нет инструкции по приведению орудий в боеготовность при виде клингонских кораблей. Она спешит лично передать приказ в оружейный отсек, восхищаясь при этом холодным контролем в капитанском голосе, хоть он и заставляет ее дрожать.  
Кое-кто говорит, что капитан вообще не заботится о своем экипаже, что он одерживает столько побед в битвах лишь потому, что рискует всем. Ведь того, кто не имеет чувств, не заботят ни живые, ни мертвые.  
Его приказы так спокойны, но, подчиняясь им, ее пальцы порхают над панелью управления, не оставляя времени думать. Птицы задействуют маскировку, но капитан игнорирует это, притворяясь, что не замечает, взамен приказывая энсину Бельцу послать странный прерывистый сигнал, значение которого она понимает лишь позднее — сигнал блокирует межкорабельную связь, и теперь клингоны не могут определить, где располагаются их собственные корабли. И поскольку они единственные, кто применяет технику тахионной маскировки, то даже у них нет методики обнаружения кораблей, использующих эту технологию, так?  
Залпы дизраптора сотрясают палубу, перегруженные цепи взрываются снопами искр. Но это почти прекрасно — то, как капитан направляет рулевого и коммандера Чехова прямо в маневрирующую «Мортиру», просто идеально, идеально стреляя в пустое пространство в идеально точные промежутки времени, так что хищным птицам не остается ничего иного, как протаранить крейсер.

Возможно, это больше никогда не сработает — это четкое сочетание мастерства и удачи, но оно срабатывает сегодня. Они победили.  
А затем, поскольку клингоны никогда не сдаются — и это, в конце концов, логично — капитан смотрит ей в глаза и командует:  
— Огонь.  
Взрывы распускаются на экране оранжевыми цветами, безмолвные в безбрежном космическом пространстве. «Энтерпрайз» мягко вздрагивает от отдачи. Они все почти устало смотрят на разворачивающееся перед ними побоище.  
Капитан пристально следит за плавающими обломками, и в его глазах блестит что-то неопределимое, что-то, чему она едва ли хотела бы найти название. Наконец он говорит ей:  
— Торрес, теперь вы можете оказать помощь инженерному отсеку, ваше присутствие здесь на данный момент не требуется. Вольно.

*

В инженерном — ад. Ущерб здесь явно больший, чем на мостике, и весь дополнительный персонал, какой только мог быть задействован, привлечен к работам. Отсек теперь походит на кишащий улей, где мужчины и женщины спотыкаются друг о друга среди дыма и визга инструментов.  
Она берется за работу.  
Вскоре ее руки уже покрыты смазкой и чьей-то кровью, чужой кровью. У человека рядом с ней глубокий порез на щеке, поймав ее взгляд, он бормочет: «Займусь им позже», и она больше ничего не говорит.  
Дверь в инженерный открывается, и по какой-то причине все в едином порыве тут же поворачиваются к ней. Какой-то миг Торрес едва ли понимает, что именно она видит. У входной двери бесстрастно стоит капитан Спок.  
На мостике он выглядел таким холодным, что она едва могла это вынести. И теперь он здесь, такой незапятнанный среди всех этих раненых людей, и…  
Мистер Кайл начинает хлопать.  
Отрывистые возгласы совершенно недисциплинированно заполняют все помещение, лишь несколько человек, занятые особенно важной работой, кратко отдают честь и возвращаются к работе. Она видит как главный инженер Скотт проталкивается сквозь толпу к капитану и с большой фамильярностью хлопает его по плечу.  
— Отличная стрельба, сэр, — говорит Скотт.  
— Ваша работа также была приемлемой, — отвечает капитан.  
Приемлемой?  
«Приемлемой?!»  
Но затем главный инженер говорит нечто совершенно ей непонятное.  
— Капитан сделал бы что-то вроде этого. Он гордился бы вами, сэр.  
Капитан какое-то время молчит, а потом, уже мягче, произносит:  
— Спасибо, Скотти.  
Торрес смотрит, как те обмениваются долгим взглядом, а затем несколько инженеров заслоняют ей обзор, а когда они уходят, капитана уже нет, Скотти орет на свой персонал, и ничего из этого не несет в себе столь же глубокого смысла, как происходящее ранее.

*

Она получает ожог на руке, слишком близко подойдя к муфтовому креплению, и идет в медотсек.  
— Ну вот, — говорит доктор М`Бенга, начальник медицинской службы, — не так уж все было ужасно, да?  
Она отдергивает руку, будто ожидая, что приживленная кожа сейчас соскользнет.  
— Вы остаетесь здесь во время сражений, доктор?  
— Обычно да, — говорит он, — не считая внезапных крупных происшествий, когда люди не могут передвигаться. После всего этого обычно много поступающих пациентов. Мой предшественник предпочитал находиться на мостике во время битвы, но… Что ж. Его здесь больше нет, как видите.  
— Вижу, — отвечает она, почти жалея, что спросила.  
М`Бенга потирает челюсть, глядя куда-то в пространство.  
— Угу, — он заговаривает вновь, почти сомневаясь, — думаю, я не хочу этого делать…  
— Ладно, — говорит она, — я… Спасибо за руку. До свидания.  
М`Бенга отсутствующе хмыкает, и она медленно покидает медотсек, размышляя, почему у нее вдруг комок в горле.

*

Торрес и раньше бывала в долгих полетах, и где бы у нее ни появлялись проблемы, всегда было одно место, приносящее ей большое утешение — обзорная палуба.  
Она не сразу обнаруживает ее здесь, но, когда находит, та совершенно пуста. Торрес втискивается в самый дальний угол, который только может найти, и смотрит в окно.  
Немногие отправляются в космос, не любя звезды и то, что за их пределами. Еще меньше тех, кто отправляется в космос, не имея достаточного потенциала в воображении великих вещей. Но ее воображение может быть порой как проклятием, так и благословением. И сейчас Торрес не уверена, чем именно оно является.  
Пока она размышляет так в своем углу, укрытая тенью, дверь смотровой площадки бесшумно скользит в сторону.  
Это капитан Спок. Она замирает, почти готовая шевельнуться, но он, похоже, не замечает ее. Со своего места она видит как звездный свет скользит по его лицу, отражается в темных глазах. Его руки намертво сцеплены за спиной.  
Они дрожат.  
Он медленно дышит, глядя на далекие огни, в бесконечную бездну космоса. Она ждет в безысходном молчании, и он, наконец, на миг опускает голову, словно в усталости.  
Затем он выпрямляется, его спина вновь становится ровной жесткой линией. И он уходит, с каждым шагом превращаясь в того же капитана, каким и пришел - сурового и гордого, какого она уже успела узнать.

*

— Есть кое-что в капитане, — говорит новая энсин, вулканка, — что-то тревожащее…  
Торрес вновь и вновь ходит по тем же коридорам, там, где ходят и другие, поздно, рано, в случайные часы — они вскоре начинают ей кивать при встрече, узнавая.  
Иногда она видит и капитана Спока. Он будто никогда не спит. И это тоже слухи не обошли стороной — будто он недостаточно смертный для подобных вещей, но, возможно, думает она, для него это столь же тяжело, как и для остальных.

*

По прошествии трех недель Торрес звонит в дверь каюты капитана Спока.  
— Войдите.  
Логически она понимает, что комнаты старших офицеров куда больше ее собственной, и, действительно, не пространство каюты производит на нее впечатление, а, скорее, чужеземная жара или устрашающего вида жаровня в углу комнаты. Ее глаза скользят по картинам, избранным книгам, изящным чашкам и принесенным домой материалам для работы.  
Наконец взгляд останавливается на чем-то очень простом. На шахматной доске.  
Полированные деревянные фигурки поблескивают темно-коричневым и золотым в красноватом свете каюты. На боковой стороне доски — маленькая табличка, похожая на те, что бывают на наградах и трофеях. Надпись на ней бросается в глаза:

«Практикуйся, мой вулканский друг. Чтобы при следующей встрече мы были равны.  
Люблю, Джим».

Она смотрит на эти слова так, будто они смогут раскрыть ей тайны вселенной.  
— Лейтенант.  
Она поднимает глаза.  
— Вы что-то хотели мне сообщить?  
Торрес смотрит в глаза капитана Спока. И дышит медленно, впитывая мягкие ароматы благовоний и далеких песков, теплых и словно бы домашних.  
Она никогда не замечала, какие добрые у капитана глаза.  
— Да. — Говорит она. — Я хотела бы остаться на «Энтерпрайз», сэр.  
Она собирается сама творить собственную историю.


End file.
